


crash

by nomuad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomuad/pseuds/nomuad
Summary: Кто бы мог подумать, что Кагеяма и Куроо будут теми, кто сделают всю самую сложную работенку за них?





	crash

Первым делом Хината решил опробовать камеру на новеньком телефоне. Мама сделала ему подарок в честь того, что их команда прошла на национальные.

В памяти телефона пока только номера мамы и Кенмы. Шое, недолго думая, выбегает из дома, на ходу завязывая красный колючий шарф.

— Вернусь к ужину! — кричит он застывшей на пороге сестренке, жующей леденец на палочке.

На улице достаточно прохладно, чтобы от дыхания в воздухе таял пар, но дороги еще не заснежены; Хината берет велосипед и едет в гору, туда, где багрянец неба еще не развеялся, пока не утонуло в верхушках деревьев холодное предзимнее солнце. Тренировка сегодня была тяжелой, почти час он добирался домой, но Хината будто и не чувствует усталости: ноги крутят педали быстро и размеренно, у него даже нет одышки, когда он останавливается на обочине.

Хината хлопает себя по раскрасневшимся щекам, растирает ладони и достает из рюкзака телефон. «Надо было взять перчатки», — мелькает досадная мысль в голове, когда он понимает, что не чувствует пальцев.

— Ладно, — выдохнув, словно собравшись с силами, он открывает приложение с камерой и ищет фокус. Цвета на фотографии передаются не очень верно, и еще пару минут Хината роется в настройках, прежде чем результат его удовлетворяет. Фото себя на фоне заката он тоже делает, — не потому, что думает о Кенме!, — а потому, что мама наверняка захочет распечатать ее и поставить в рамку.

Связь тут ловит плохо, пора бы уже возвращаться; с горы Хината скатывается с радостными воплями, — Кагеяма бы снова назвал его придурком, — и в предвкушении чего-то нового. Педали крутятся сами, из легких все вырывается «Йех-ху!», что полошит спрятавшихся в кронах птиц, уже у дома Хината пытается отдышаться, потому что в груди жжет, а на языке металлический привкус.

После плотного ужина — он ведь даже не понял, насколько сильно проголодался — Хината уже собирается к себе, как сестренка останавливает его перед лестницей, прижимая к груди карандаши.

— Прости, Нацу, я потратил последние силы и не смогу помочь тебе раскрасить этого прекрасного покемона… — с притворным вздохом Шое утирает невидимую слезу. Трагичность ситуации рушит сама Нацу, звонко смеясь и желая братику «хорошенько отдохнуть».

Шое треплет ее по кудрявым волосам, что покорно сминаются под его ладонью — тонкие и пушистые, голова Нацу похожа на одуванчик, впрочем, как и его собственная. А вот Кенма, определенно, подсолнух. Хината как-то трогал осветленные волосы одноклассника, и те были сухими, соломенными, но вот у Кенмы они такими не выглядели, иначе торчали бы во все стороны, а не спадали бы прямой волной.

Прохладный душ не снимает усталость до конца, тело по-прежнему ватное, а вот в ногах — свинец, и в непонятно каком состоянии Шое добирается до кровати. Вроде вытерся насухо, а футболка все равно прилипла, Хината морщится и пытается не обращать внимания. Влажную челку он закидывает назад и заваливается на кровать, запинаясь об оставленный на полу рюкзак.

«Неуклюжий идиот», — говорит его внутренний Кагеяма. Настоящий Кагеяма чихает и думает: «если заболею, то все из-за дурацкого Хинаты и его тренировок на улице»

Свет Шое не включает, достает телефон. Слишком яркий экран на секунду ослепляет, а он жмурится и наугад свапает пальцем, короткая вибрация оповещает о снятии блокировки и, приоткрыв один глаз, Хината включает ночной режим.  
Фотографии маме он уже показал. Кому бы еще?..

Ладно, сдается Хината, он знает, кому. Но не знает, зачем. Хинате кажется, что Кенма не с особым довольством ему отвечает, но это же… Кенма! Он всегда такой: немножко вялый, ленно свернувшийся в клубок котенок, закрывший лапой мордочку.

«Привет. Спишь?», — пишет Хината. Ответ приходит мгновенно.

«Еще рано. Привет»

И все же, как разговорить Кенму? Сложная задачка, и, пока мысли совсем в другом измерении, пальцы сами набирают:

«Мне сегодня подумалось, что твоя голова похожа на подсолнух»

Шое чертыхается, когда видит, что именно отправил. Вот бы у Кенмы разрядился телефон. Да. Или разбился. Или его выкрал енот. По правде говоря, последний вариант наиболее вероятен, потому что Хината знает, как Козуме любит есть печенье, лежа в кровати. И как он аккуратен с техникой.

Три вибрации с коротким интервалом, и еще одна немного погодя. Хината боится смотреть. Любопытство пересиливает.

Все начинается с короткого «О»

«Вот как»

«Я об этом никогда не думал»

А заканчивается «А ты как солнце. Не только твоя голова. Весь ты. Ты сам в курсе, какой ты яркий?», и облегчение пропадает так же быстро, как и появляется. Раз в словах Кенмы нет упрека, то все, наверное, хорошо. Что?!

Жар приливает к щекам, сползает на шею и греет уши. Отчего его дыхание такое громкое? Облизнув губы, Хината печатает:

«По твоим сообщениям никогда не понятно, шутишь ты или нет. Почему бы тебе не ставить смайлики или что-то типа того?»

«Я не шучу»

«Ладно, прости, забей. Я тут подумал… Сделал пару фото сегодня, хочешь, скину?»

«У тебя же не было камеры», — подмечает Кенма. Шое даже не удивляется, ведь как кто-то вроде его друга мог такое не заметить.

«Давай», — приходит следом, пока он бездумно пялится в стену.

«У меня новый телефон. И закат был красивый»

Вместе с закатом Хината прикрепляет и себя. Просто так. Потому что они с Кенмой давно не виделись. И Хината совсем не против, чтобы тот тоже скинул свою фотографию, но Козуме даже смайлики ставить лень, что уж там.  
Кенма, если его о чем-то спрашивают, обычно отвечает прямо. Но сейчас Шое ни о чем не спрашивает, поэтому смысла отправлять это сообщение нет.

«По сравнению с тобой солнце тусклое» остается в черновике.

***

Конечно, Хината делает кучу селфи с сокомандниками. Во время перерывов, конечно, а то суровый отец Карасуно угрожает отобрать телефон до конца тренировки.

Уже в раздевалке Хинате приходит:

«Куроо чем-то заболел. Я не могу найти объяснения тому, почему он в таких же наколенниках, как у Бокуто-сана»  
Хината сразу представляет, как Куроо стаскивает наколенники с Бокуто, а тот всеми силами отбивается, размахивая руками и зовя Акааши на помощь.

Шое фыркает себе под нос, чем вызывает любопытство у Ю.

— Чего там у тебя, Хината-чан? — пронырливый, вертлявый — отличные качества для либеро, — Нишиноя проскакивает под рукой Азумане между ним и его шкафчиком. Он оказывается за спиной Хинаты почти мгновенно и заглядывает в экран через плечо, упершись острым подбородком в плечо.

На них внезапно обращают внимание.

— А ты довольно тесно общаешься с Козуме, — практически в ухо говорит Ю. — Вы даже обсуждаете коленки Куроо-сана, это так мило.

Цукишима тут же теряет интерес и отворачивается, цыкая.

— Ты все перевираешь, Ноя-сан, — пыхтит Хината, натягивая толстовку. Кагеяма уже вышел, надо поторопиться, а то уйдет без него.

В этот раз спортзал убирают Савамура и Сугавара, поэтому они не ждут остальных — никто больше не угощает булочками с мясом по дороге домой.

Кагеяма стоит под фонарным столбом с привычно сведенными на переносице бровями, его взгляд так же хмур, и весь его вид намекает на то, что кому-то суждено умереть.

Холодает все сильнее, Хината чувствует укол вины за красный нос Кагеямы, но потом «какого черта? он же сам вышел на улицу, мог бы и в клубной комнате подождать»

На небе почему-то нет звезд, и именно по темно-синей пелене Хината осознает, что вечер подходит к концу, а тренировались они, получается, часа на три больше обычного.

— Вы с Козуме действительно друзья? — вдруг спрашивает Кагеяма. Шое не видит даже его профиля — тот отвернулся, — поэтому разглядывает покрасневшую скулу и мочку уха, виднеющуюся из-под черных прядей.

— Ну… не знаю, — жмет плечами Хината. Велосипед тряхнуло вместе с обладателем. — Откуда на тротуаре камни?!

— Ты влюблен в него?

— Чего это ты такие странные вопросы задаешь? — понижает голос Шое, тоже отвернувшись и смотря на дорогу.

— Ты зовешь его по имени, хотя он наш сенпай. Вы переписываетесь, а в Карасуно твой номер есть только у Даичи-сана. Смотри куда прешь, идиотина! — Тобио отвешивает Шое подзатыльник, когда тот снова спотыкается. — Всякий раз, когда мы обсуждаем наших противников, тебе есть что вспомнить о Некома. И начинаешь ты с «Кенма говорил».

Если даже Кагеяма рассуждает о таком…

— Мы тоже можем звать друг друга по имени. И обменяться контактами.

— Что? Я не это имел в виду, придурок!

— Ну и ладно, больно нужно, Бакаяма! Беее! — Хината показывает язык и тут же ускоряет шаг, пытаясь не попасть в поле действия убийственной ауры мрачного жнеца-мега-киллера. Если бы у Кагеямы была суперспособность, то она заключалась бы в умерщвляющем взгляде.

…Но утром он говорит «привет, Тобио!» и даже остается жив.

***

Длинные руки Льва вездесущи. Их можно найти в собственном шкафчике, под столом, в кроссовках «ну смешно же!», под струей воды соседней раковины, в душевой, тянущуюся к мылу, потому что «свое забыл». Только, черт побери, не на мяче!  
Кенма утирает майкой пот со лба, и Куроо осознает, что пора сворачиваться.

— Ты извел моего связующего, колпица бескрылая! — Куроо дьявольски осклабился, не предвещая шпалообразному Хайбе ничего хорошего. — Сто подач! И прекрати горбить спину, как псина сутулая.

Инуока резко поднимает голову, но скоро понимает, что к нему никто не обращался — послышалось, что ли? — и возвращается к приемам с Шибаямой.

— У него биология была последним уроком? — шепотом спрашивает Лев, наклонившись к Кенме. Тот неопределенно пожимает плечами и корчит недовольную морду. Куроо рычит и кидает в него мяч, Козуме спокойно отбрасывает его, зевая.

Домой они идут вместе. Родители Куроо уехали и он категорически не желает оставаться дома один. Он вроде и каких-то новых ужастиков скачал. Козуме надеется, что они не настолько скучные, как в предыдущий раз — они оба уснули, не досмотрев и до середины.

— Этот Лев… он довольно проблемный, — Тецуро идет, сцепив руки на затылке. — Эх, сейчас бы на пляж. Мячик побросать…

— На тренировке не набросался? — монотонно отвечает Кенма. Он идет шаг в шаг за другом, не смотря под ноги. Вниманием завладел телефон после булькающего оповещения.

Хината снова отправил ему фотографию. Рука Хинаты на стекле, а за стеклом — новая модель волейбольных кроссовок ядерно-оранжевого цвета. Ценник для школьника под ними нерадостный. Уголок губ Кенмы дрогнул, и потому Тецуро присвистнул:

— А малец-то тебе понравился.

Кенма, закончив набирать ответ, спросил:

— Почему?

— Он просто скинул фотку, а ты строчил ему ответ пять минут. Мне же иногда не отвечаешь, даже когда я что-то важное спрашиваю, — с нескрываемой обидой пожаловался Куроо.

— Не пять, — остальное отрицать Кенма смысла не видел. Так и есть.

Лицо Куроо потемнело. Думать о летнем море, красотках в бикини и пляжном волейболе расхотелось.

— Я сгоняю домой за флешкой и одеждой, приготовь пока что-нибудь пожрать.

— Мгм.

Комната Кенмы похожа на девчачью. А что греха таить, она и так девчачья. С бледно-розовыми обоями, на которых вовсю резвятся зайчики Чаппи, со старым малиновым диваном у стены и Тоторо-ночником. Вообще, раньше тут жила старшая сестра Кенмы, но теперь у нее своя семья и свой дом, поэтому Кенма перебрался в комнату попросторнее — в его собственной сделали кладовку, — и не стал ничего менять. «Это муторно, да и мне все равно», — отмахивается Кенма. «Деньги лишними не бывают», — соглашается Тецуро. Впрочем, помимо цвета, ничего девчачьего в комнате Козуме не найти. Забитые играми полки, томики сенэн-манги на подоконнике, куча проводов, паутиной оплетающих пол и стены. Плакат с какой-то волейбольной командой из Джампа — Куроо сам его приклеил, потому что до этого шкаф выглядел слегка… скучноватым, — Кенма до сих пор не снял. Зато добавил к нему вырезки из игровых журналов и наклейки с котиками, найденные в письменном столе сестры.

_Но все равно это выглядит как пудинг в малиновом джеме._

— Твоя мама не против, что я снова у тебя останусь?

На лице Кенмы живописный ужас, когда он вспоминает «ох, этот Тецуро-кун как дикий кошак, надеюсь, вы не будете снова будить весь дом посреди ночи»

— Нет.

Куроо как-то ему не особо верит, но на подробностях не настаивает.

На столе уже две кружки горячего чая — у Куроо с мятой, — и тарелка с бутербродами. Еще две чашки риса с овощами. Не слишком плотный ужин, ночью они еще смотаются к холодильнику пару раз, поэтому на первое время хватит. Кенма уже вставил флешку в телек и повернул его к дивану.

— Оставим ночник?

— Да. Потому что каждый раз, когда ты ешь в темноте, мне приходится пылесосить диван и как минимум два раза.

Куроо закатывает глаза.

Первую половину фильма Кенма пропускает потому что отвечает на смс-ки. А во время второй засыпает, завалившись на подлокотник и вытянув ноги на Тецуро. Отчаянные вопли безмозглой девчонки, решившей спрятаться от чудовища в помещении с одним выходом, не разбудили Кенму и тогда, когда Куроо выкрутил звук на пятьдесят процентов.

— Хе-хе-хе, — заговорщицки Тецуро подмигивает гибриду Хайбы и дикобраза, показанному крупным планом. Телефон Кенмы между двумя подушками и вытащить его получается на раз-два. Блокировки у него не стояло никогда — ничего важного в памяти не забито, а все данные о пройденных играх автоматически сохраняются в облаке, — и Тецуро уже без проблем листает переписку друга с десятым Карасуно.

Присвистывает «да ты, Кенма, по уши» трижды, глазам своим не веря. Интересно, Хината хотя бы догадывается, как глубоко запал в душу Козуме?

Тецуро плевать, если утром Кенма надает ему по щам, ведь после ему еще спасибо скажут.

— Иди ко мне, — бормочет Тецуро, пока поворачивает Кенму в более свободное положение и слегка приспускает с плавных, трогательных тазовых косточек шорты. Футболку он задирает до самой груди, оголяя плоский, но твердый живот.

Если Тецуро был бы геем, в этот момент он в Кенму бы тоже «по уши», и пусть он плотоядно облизнулся, но язык острыми зубами все же прикусил.

Положение у Козуме самое выгодное. Свет ночника довольно мягко подчеркивает изгибы мальчишечьего тела, дарит коже благородный теплый оттенок.

Резинку пришлось опустить еще ниже, чтобы чуть-чуть поддразнить черными паховыми волосами. Не слишком пошло, но и ни в коем разе не невинно. На грани — идеально.

Куроо довольно кивает, добавляя последний штрих — маленькую кисть, большим пальцем будто тянущую шорты вниз. Фотографии он делает с такого ракурса, как если бы снимал сам Кенма, и приходит в восторг от своих гениальных идей.  
Из десятка он выбирает самую классную — пятую по счету, — чуть корректирует ее фильтрами и отправляет Хинате. Беззвучный режим Куроо включил давно — вряд ли блефовый щелчок затвора своим поцелуем разбудил бы спящую красавицу, но перестраховаться никогда не помешает, — и выключать не собирается.

Кенма, на самом деле, крепко спит. Он невысокий, тонкий-ломкий, устает в команде больше всех, но и выкладывается на полную. От постоянного залипания в игры у него нередко болит голова и во время сна организм блокирует все помехи, мешающие отдыху. Еще и Куроо защищает сон своего маленького сладкого пудинга с тех пор, как начали появляться команды, выбирающие тактику изматывания сердца и мозга Некомы.

«Черт, придется же ждать, пока мелкий подрастет, чтобы свалить на него эту обязанность», — любовно думает Куроо, подхватив Козуме на руки и укладывая того на кровать.

***

Кенма спит до обеда.

Тецуро утром успевает убрать посуду, сделать домашку и смотаться на дополнительные курсы — выпускник, как-никак.

Тем временем контакт «Хината Шое» буянит с семи утра.

Сообщение с вложением пришло, когда он бодрствовал, но за просмотром матча профессиональной лиги оповещение было пропущено. И Хината благодарит свои наушники за то, что они предохранили его от бессонной ночи.

— Ух ты, Кенма наконец-то прислал что-то, кроме букв, — широко улыбнулся Хината, первым делом решивший проверить почту. Хорошо, что он сделал это до утреннего душа, иначе пришлось бы зайти туда второй раз, мама наверняка бы что-то не то подумала бы.

Хотя она и так что-то не то подумала, когда ее взъерошенный сын за секунду чуть ли не кубарем преодолел лестницу и с шумом захлопнул дверь в ванную.

«Еще бы навернулся на ступеньках, идиот, прямо перед национальными», — орет Кагеяма, пока Хината выпрыгивает из пижамных штанов и бурчит:

— Это нормально, я подросток, у всех же так бывает.

Самовнушение не помогло, потому что он все еще не выпустил из рук телефона, на экране которого развернута довольно провокационная фотка.

«Давай встречаться», — гласит подпись к ней.

Кенмы все еще нет в онлайне, и Шое благословит всех известных ему богов за то, что у него есть время для ответа.

Хотя он все равно отвечает что-то не слишком связное и адекватное, через полчаса передумывает, опровергает или дополняет. Потом боязливо ждет сигнала еще полчаса, а потом…

Надо было остановиться на «давай», думает Хината.

«Но мы ведь парни, не думаешь, что о нас будут плохо отзываться?»

«То есть, мне все равно, ты мне уже давно нравишься»

«Наверное»

«Нет, точно»

«А у нас получится? Мы же чаще в онлайне общаемся»

«Хотя мы скоро встретимся на национальных»

«И, если подумать, до Токио не так уж и далеко ехать»

«И в школе учиться всего-то чуть больше двух лет осталось»

«Если ты передумал, дай мне знать»

«Я ведь такой бестолковый»

Когда Хината уже готов повеситься на лямке спортивной сумки, так призывно свисающей с обувной тумбочки, приходит ответ.

«Успокойся. Я наберу тебя после того, как убью Куроо»

— Зачем убивать Куроо-сана? — спрашивает себя Хината и логичный вывод напрашивается сам собой.

Всхлипнув, Хината утыкается носом в тощие коленки. Это Куроо-сан подстроил? Если да, то перед Кенмой теперь так стыдно показываться. Он же сгорит, когда увидит его. Вдруг над ним теперь вся Некома смеется?

Теперь сумка отходит на второй план. Идеально было бы помереть от гневного взгляда Кагеямы, но, увы, суперспособность у него так и не пробудилась.

— Все в порядке? — в кухню входит мама, завязывая фартук. — Ты не очень хорошо выглядишь.

— Мне предложили встречаться, — говорит Шое без обиняков. Собственный голос какой-то чужой; то ли от горько жгущей глотку хрипоты, то ли от давным-давно остывшего чая, развернувшего внутри Хинаты настоящую зиму.

— Так это же хорошо! — мама улыбается и достает из холодильника продукты к обеду. — Она тебе нравится?

— Да.

Хината сидит мог бы провести это время более плодотворно. Сделать уроки, побросать мяч, дочитать-таки Блич — говорят, там жутко слили финального босса, — или поиграть с Нацу. Но он предпочел пялиться в деревянную столешницу.

— Тогда что же не так? Думаешь, вы не подходите друг другу? — стук ножа о стеклянную разделанную доску смешивается с хрустом огурцов — мама любит перекусить во время готовки. Хината долго думает, что сказать, и в итоге получается, что он выкладывает ей все, как на духу.

И о том, что Кенма совсем не девочка, и что они противники, и разделяют их несколько часов пути, три с половиной сотни километров и двенадцать тысяч йен.

Мама слушает внимательно, но иногда ее рука вздрагивает, отчего нож стучит громче или скрипит.

Когда Шое осознает, что нос его забит так, что дышать невозможно, а слезы душат не только его, он оказывается в маминых объятиях.

— Все будет хорошо, сын, — ее губы касаются его макушки. — Я уверена, твой Кенма тоже тебя очень сильно любит, и позвонит тебе с минуты на минуту.

***

Кенме нелегко. У него никогда не было отношений, и единственные люди, с которыми у него получается общаться, это родители, команда и Шое. Кенме не нравится, когда его замечают, и если бы не Куроо в тот роковой день вступительной церемонии в младшую школу, Кенма так бы и не знал, о чем говорить с окружающими.

Но с Шое все получалось легко. Темы находились сами собой, а скромные диалоги в социалках для Кенмы значили гораздо больше, чем для многих других. Виртуальный человек с ног до головы, только на площадке Кенма мог вздохнуть полной грудью, моделируя ситуацию под игровое пространство. На площадке и рядом с Шое.

Из-за Куроо наступил и второй роковой день. Когда Кенма понял, что, несмотря на варящий котелок, в отношениях — даже собственных, — он полный профан.

Все ведь очевидно, и лежит на поверхности.

Вспомнит ли Кенма день, обошедшийся без пусть и электронной, но улыбки Хинаты? Без дурацких, бессмысленных фотографий, которые воспринимались так серьезно. Без мыслей о том, чтобы купить билеты в Сендай на выходные. И без небесного светила на закате, апельсинно-румяного, окрашивающее в цитрус небеса на много миль вперед. Так же, как и Шое, заражающего собой каждого, кому улыбнется. Он как заноза, загнанная глубоко под кожу, проткнувшая вену. С ней проще смириться, чем попытаться вытащить до кровопотери, спекающихся ржавых разводов и грубых шрамов.

В случае Кенмы эта заноза давно в кровотоке и уже добралась до сердца.

Кенма благодарен Тецуро или ненавидит его? С одной стороны, Кенма ненавидит, когда его заставляют, лишают выбора, но с другой… Все ведь очевидно, не так ли?

И солнце, оказывается, светит именно для одинокого подсолнуха.

— Прости, что не позвонил сразу, — Кенма сразу включает видеосвязь. Вместо собеседника — черный прямоугольник с зачеркнутой видеокамерой. Это беспокоит его, и он окликивает темноту: — Шое?

— Я здесь, — спустя минуту.

— Включи камеру, — настаивает Кенма, и дивится тому, какой его тон тяжелый, напористый. Вряд ли он когда-то использовал такой, о таких умениях его в стартовом меню не просвещали. — Я перед тобой, настоящий. И я ужасно волнуюсь. Шое.  
Причина, по которой Хината не показывался, до банального проста. Он зареванный, с опухшим носом и искусанными алыми губами. Глаза блестят совсем не сладостью, Кенма хмурится.

— Я… ничего не смыслю в отношениях, прости. Я не знал, что ты будешь плакать потому, что я слишком долго собираюсь с мыслями.

— Кенма? — такого острого, обнаженного лезвия тоски он никогда не видел. Не слышал, не ощущал — а оно режет, режет дрожащими пальцами, полуживым голосом, растянутым и смятым воротом футболки.

— Ты нравишься мне. Мы скоро встретимся на национальных, и до тех пор постарайся не плакать.  
Хината судорожно кивает, но тут же рушит обещание, заходясь в рыданиях, но уже, почему-то, приносящих облегчение.

***

Они сталкиваются перед Токийским Дворцом спорта, вороны напротив котов, и Кенма, по всей видимости, опасается простуды. Хината видит улыбку и через маску, поэтому сам не может удержаться от широкой улыбки, обнажающей зубы.  
За десять минут до выхода на огромную площадку, освещенную тысячами софитов, им удается улизнуть от команд и встретиться в одном из дальних туалетов, чтобы поздороваться получше.

Даже сюда постоянно кто-то входит, поэтому они молча стоят почти вплотную в небольшой кабинке, держась за руки.

Касания теплые, успокаивающие. Обычно в такие моменты Хината сбегал в туалет совсем по другой причине, но сейчас он не испытывает ни страха, ни волнения, он в состоянии периферии реального, действительного, и только тепло во внимательных кошачьих глазах удерживает его от распада до мельчайших песчинок, кружащихся в пространственном водовороте.

— Ну ты скоро? Начинается уже!

— Да сейчас, иду уже.

Ритм ополоумевших трибун добирается и до них, отрезвляет, когда Шое уже готов сорваться и украсть с губ Кенмы нечто важное и влажное. Приходится — с большой неохотой — расцепить ладони. Чьи вспотели больше — не разгадать, они ополаскивают руки, переглядываясь в отражении.

Кенма находит на бледной коже еще больше почти не заметных глазу веснушек, Тецуро как-то назвал Шое «солнце на него чихнуло», однако Кенме кажется, что это вспышки. Вспышки на солнце, опасные и завораживающие. А эти изящные тонкие ноги, позволяющие отрываться от земли, на самом деле крепкие и наверняка очень гибкие. И рыжие ресницы, как медная проволока, и квадратный изгиб большого пальца…

Они жадно обгладывают друг друга, оторваться сложно, и Хината первым разрывает контакт, кивая на двери.

Приходится скорее догонять своих. Они расходятся в разные стороны, но, прежде Кенма безмолвно желает удачи тому, кто впервые показал ему, что человек умеет летать.

_— Ослабила ли их любовь? Ведь им придется встретится по разные стороны сетки, — чешет подбородок Некомата-сенсей, не сомневаясь в том, что кто-то из команд проиграет раньше._  
— На площадке они будут выкладываться больше остальных и покажут все свое уважение, всю искренность. В таком матче будет важна не победа, а честность и чувства, вложенные в каждый удар по мячу.  
— А ты подрос.  
— Это вы постарели, Некомата-сенсей. 


End file.
